Fighter
by Evil Harry
Summary: Ryou leaves one day. He leaves Bakura all alone, he's sick of everything that Bakura does to him. What will Bakura do when Ryou is gone?
1. Do This Anymore

Evil Harry: omg, I havn't updated my other story in a really long, time....sniff but no review for it soooo....yes. I only had one fan for that story.....cries well I hope this one is my popular heh heh, the story will be kind of short, but I don't care. Its kind of a song fic. There will be a different song for every chapter. Well hope you like this more than my last one.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, though I wish I did! T.T or the song, by nickelback, 'do this anymore' isn't mine either.

(Ryuo's pov)

_Left on an east bound train, _

_Gone first thing this morning_

I smiled; I had finally done it. I had gotten away. But it still feels odd; not having the weight of the millennium ring around my neck. I placed my hand on my neck; it was weird.

_I won't, I don't, _

_No I won't do this anymore._

I was still sore from the other day; hell I was sore from every day. I still don't know how I put up with everything that I went through. Why, why did I stay so long?

_Whys what's best for you, _

_Always the worst thing for me._

I grinned though; the thought of him waking up, and realizing what has happened. Just, I know he won't find me this time. This time he won't be able to. I haven't told a soul where I am going, or what I have done.

I turned my gaze out of the window of the train; and watched as the city and the sea went by. The sun was only now rising. I yawned and sat back in my seat. It was going to be all right, everything was going to be okay now.

The train stopped in the station and I picked up my bags and got off the train. It was still early in the morning, cool and damp. I pulled up the collar on my jacket, as I walked out of the station. It was near the harbour, it was silent and beautiful. I stopped and looked out over the sea.

"To new beginnings." I said smiling and threw two sets of keys in to the ocean and watched them sink into the abyss. I stood there a while longer, then was on my way; to my life. It was a new life, it would be a better one. .... Well, was what I hoped...

_Whys what's best for you, _

_Always the worst thing for me._

Evil Harry: hope ya liked, it! I know it was kind of short, but oh well Please review!


	2. Should've Listened

Evil Harry: disclaimer; ok I don't own yu-gi-oh or 'should've listened' by nickelback. Ok? Though I wish I did T.T .....

Chapter 2 Should've listened

(Bakura's pov)

As usual, I had yet another dreamless night. I only saw the ever-thick darkness of my mind. Though I do not tell others, I am thankful for the coming of morning, everyday. But some nights the darkness is welcomed, blank emptiness; helps clear my thoughts. Sometimes I dream, though, it seems more like nightmares.

Like every morning, I was thankful for one more thing; well person I should say. Though I'm sure, he really doesn't feel the same way about me. Not that I would tell him any of this; I think it better that way, don't ask me why. I've asked myself already and I don't know. Dose it matter?

I opened my dark brown eyes to the new day. I reached across the bed, to nothing... I sat up staring at where he should be.

_Why's there clothes all over the floor._

_Don't remember them being here before._

"The hell?" I said out loud as I got out of bed, clothes were scattered all over the floor. "Weird...." Usually Ryuo kept the house very tidy and always cleaned up after me. I walked from the room in search of him. It was Sunday and he usually didn't work today.

I noted while walking down the hall, there were three more large holes in the wall. 'Did I make those?' I really couldn't remember last night that well. Also many of the pictures that hung on the wall now were on the floor. The glass cracked or shattered everywhere.

_No pictures left in the hall._

_It's plain there's holes in my wall._

Ryuo had been mad at me again; he yelled I yelled. I guess I was drinking a little, I thought warily as I passed the kitchen, seeing a few empty beer bottles on the counter. I walked into the living room and stopped.

_Should've seen the look on my face._

_My shits all over the place._

I looked around the room. All my stuff was everywhere. Everything was trashed, thrown or pushed over. And on the wall where our T.V, was suppose to be, was writing all over in black marker. It read,

Bakura,

I'm out of here. Go to hell, I hate you dearly,

Ryuo.

Then the millennium ring was hanging from the handle of a knife that was in the wall. I walked over to the wall, drawing the knife out of it. There was blood covering the blade of the knife...Ryuo's blood?

I don't remember what we were fighting about. He yelled at me and yelled at him. I hardly remember what he even said to me, but it had pissed me off. Maybe, like I usually do, I ignored him. I never really listened to him.

_A little trick I picked up from my father_

In one ear and out the other. 

He'd be back; he always came back. So I went back to bed. No worries. It'd be ok.

_Well now, I guess I should've listened._

I awoke a few hours later from my dreamless sleep. I sat up in bed, noticing that the room was still dirty. Clothes still everywhere.

Maybe he wasn't back yet. I looked at the clock that sat on the bedside table. It was almost noon; I guessed I should go get something to eat.

It was weird, not that when I went back down stairs the house was still dirty, but that I couldn't find my wallet. I had looked everywhere for it. Maybe, maybe I left it in the car; it was possible. Because Ryuo had driven me home, I remembered that.

I quickly ran back upstairs, pulled on some clothes and walked outside to the car; finding only that it was locked. I thought nothing of it at first; I merely went back inside to search for the keys.

_Why'd you take both sets of keys?_

_And still I don't understand._

I soon figured he must have taken them, for what point or purpose though? What did that accomplish I wondered. No worries though, I was perfectly capable of walking; I wasn't that lazy.

But I still hadn't found my wallet. Oh yes, I remembered, I was going to look for it in the car; I went back out side, when something in the grass caught my eye. I knelt down and picked it up, it was my wallet.

_Why the hells my wallet in the yard?_

_And still I don't understand._

I didn't get it, why had Ryuo done this shit? What was the point? If Ryuo was trying to tell me something I didn't get it.

I put my wallet in my pocket and started off to find myself somewhere to eat. Right now I only really cared about getting food in myself. I'd figure this out later, when Ryuo came back.

I had soon found myself at some fast food place; this fast food disgusted me very much. And plus it wasn't very good for you, so greasy. I often wondered how people could eat this shit, its not like it was that good. ((A.N, I have nothing against fast food ok? Heh heh )) But I did like the ice cream.

I went inside and didn't have to wait to long to order. I took out my wallet, opening it up so that I could pay. Then I paused, what the hell! All my cash (Ryuo's cash) and credit cards were gone! He took them!

Where the hells my credit cards? 

I just laughed a little and left, what the hell was Ryuo up to?

_Why's this happening to me?_

Evil harRy: well that was chapter2. hope you liked it. :D Please review!!


	3. Unwell

Evil harRy: woo, chapter four go me. chapter four, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20 got it?

Chapter 4 Unwell

(Bakura's P.O.V)

One week later

_All day staring at the ceiling,  
Making friends with shadows on my wall._

I was had been laying on my bed for the last three hours now. Well, not my bed. It was more Ryuo's bed than mine. I hadn't moved an inch, not even to answer the phone, that had rang eight times now. I was staring at the wall; which had shadows cast over it, from the window across the room. In the window hung many letters and origami shapes.

I heard the familiar beep of the answering machine as the person calling started their message. It was one of Ryuo's little annoying friends. I didn't bother to listen to the message, because I really didn't care right now.

I had very few thoughts running through my mind at the moment. Usually my mind was always spinning about with countless ideas and plans. But tonight, as every other night this week, it was to quiet.

_All night hearing voices telling me,  
That I should get some sleep,  
Because tomorrow might be good for something. _

Hours had past and the shadows that were on the wall faded into darkness. My mind was still lingering on the few thoughts that ran through it. I felt my mind telling me that I should sleep, to close my eyes and return to the emptiness of my dream world. No, I do not think it a dream world, but a world of nightmares. Slowly I stopped thinking these thoughts altogether and just stared into the chilling darkness.

Then I thought of something new. Maybe, I had felt empty all this week, because of someone missing in my life. When Ryuo was near, my nightmare world wasn't as dark and uninviting. Was I slipping into a dark pit of loneliness? Maybe, I was simple just breaking down.

_Hold on,  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown,  
And I don't know why._

I pondered on this for a while longer, and then I laughed at myself. The tomb robber, had finally lost his marbles? Had I lost what sanity I had left? No, I didn't think so. I wasn't crazy, just unwell? Hmm, yes unwell sounded a bit better.

I don't know when my world of nightmares claimed me, but it had that night. And I wish that it hadn't.

Bakura's wonderful and terrible nightmare world

I walked along the black unseen path to whatever fait I had this night. In my nightmare world, my feet always walked along the right path to horror and despair. I never ran from these horrors of my mind; I never could. I didn't think myself brave for facing them, nor stupid ether.

I now walked in a dark city, but it was fused with a forest somehow. Trees where among the buildings, trees of all kinds. And some were even fused with the building themselves. The canopies of the trees kept out any light that might have shone down onto the paved streets. Though I doubted that above the trees, light was shinning at all.

I don't remember how long I walked for, it seemed like an eternity. I just walked through my nightmare world, on and on, without stopping. There was no one around in this city. I was alone. Until a bitter cold gust of wind whipped about me, causing me to shield my eyes with my hands and arms.

When the wind had stopped I let my arms fall from where they protected my face. The once empty streets were filled with people, many people, with men, women and children. They walked along, each on their own way. Not one person looked or even gave me a glance, not one. Though, often they would push past me, causing me to trip or stumble. I would turn to grab or curse at the person, to find that they vanished into the crowd.

How odd I found it, that even though there were many people around me I felt so alone. Why? I didn't understand at that time. I struggled through the crowd thinking of this. Why? Why do _I_ feel this when there are hundreds of people around me? I didn't understand, I couldn't contemplate the meaning of this feeling.

I soon found myself walking along the platform in a sky train station. I didn't know how I had gotten there, for it didn't feel that I walked very far in the crowd. A train had pulled into the station and the crowd washed into it, pulling me along. The doors closed and the train speed out of the station. There were no seats so I had to stand.

I think I had started talking out loud because people on the train started staring at me funny. And I looked away from, out the window. It was silent, except for the noise of the train it's self.

_I'm talking to myself in public,  
Dodging glances on the train._

There were two women sitting on the opposite side of the train, they whispered to each other. I couldn't really hear what they said, but I knew what, or should I say who, they talked about. They talked of me. Then more whispers arouse from the crowd, and soon I could hear them all, yet never knew exactly what they said.

_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me,_

_I can hear them whisper.  
_

Then the whispers became normal talk and the talking became louder and louder. And still I could never hear what anyone said about me. I covered my ears trying to block out words that I couldn't even hear.

I never cared what other people thought of me. I never had before; they could think what they wanted. I was myself and nothing else. I could only be me. How could it be wrong to be me? Someone ... someone told me once before just to be myself.

"But being who _you are_ is wrong." I heard one of the other passengers of the train say. "You're not being yourself."

No, I didn't understand what that person said. I was only ever myself, no one else. What was wrong with me?

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me._

"No!" I yelled at the crowd, who seemed not to notice my outburst and continued as they were, "Nothing is wrong with who am! I'm fine the way I am! I'm perfectly fine being me!" I yelled and still it went unnoticed.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't, why were they saying this? I wanted out, out of this stupid train. I turned my back on all of them, I leaned my head on the window.

Breath in Bakura, ... breath out.

Maybe I have lost it. My sanity? Where... has it gone. It's like, someone has ... taken a piece of me away. I feel, not quite whole.

"It was for the best." The unseen voice seemed to whisper right in my eat. No, ..how could it be, for the best; if it's not best for me? I'm not sure if I believe that my sanity has disappeared. Who can tell, ...if it really has?

_Out of all the hours thinking,  
Somehow I've lost my mind._

The End of Bakura's wonderful and terrible nightmare

I wasn't sure when my dream or nightmarish world had let me go. It seemed that I rode forever on that over packed train. The unseen voice whispered to me of all my wrongs, of how it had said before that this was, 'for the best'. And feeling alone, in that filled car.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell_

I still can't help but wonder. When you have lost your sanity, would you know? How could you tell? Would you think that everyone else is crazy, and you're the normal one? The one that still has a straight mind about the world. 

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell.  
_

...Who's the crazy one?

Evil Harry: Well, that was chapter three! Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Here With Me

EH: hey all! Well, this is chapter four! Woo hoo! Anyhow, hope you all like the story so far. And please keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or 'here with me' by Dido. GOT THAT! PEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I HAVE NO MONEY... well, ....I have 35$. And it's Canadian...

Eh: ... ;; anyways, on with the story! Oh and please review after!

Chapter 5 Here with me

(Bakura's P.O.V)

He left. He had left with out me even knowing. How could he? Why did he leave me? ... He left me all alone, by myself. I can't live by myself! I can't, I just can't!

I wonder how I've made it through there past three months without him. Why am I still here? ...I hardly get out of bed any longer. When I do it's only to eat, and I hardly do that anymore.

_I didn't hear you leave,  
I wonder how am I still here._

Nothing in the house has moved. Everything is as it was two months ago. The living room is still trashed, but I don't ever go in there now anyways. The holes in the wall are still there, and I haven't cleaned the mess in our room. Every article of clothing is exactly where it was on the first day I knew Ryou had left again.

_And I don't want to move a thing,  
It might change my memory._

I suppose that there are people who would laugh at me now, in this state that I am in. I try not and think about that, ...but how can I when only, he is on my mind?

And my nightmarish world still claims me almost every night now. The voice still whispers the same words. I can recall them so clearly now, it frightens me. Me of all people, yes, I can be frightened. Am I not allowed to be, when everyone else has a time when they are scared? When they fear. I presume people would just think it weird for me, because no one has seen me frightened. But again, ...why should I care what they think? I am me and only that. Of course that voice on the train tries to tell me other wise. Why should I change? I can't, I shall do as I please.

_Oh I am what I am,  
I'll do what I want._

I want to, ... I want very much to go and find him, to search him out. I don't want to lay here and do nothing. But, ...I have no idea where to search, for all I know he could have left Japan by now. The world is so big and I am but one among billions. What are my odds in ever finding him? I would say not very good. So what would be the point in getting up and searching? So I'll just lay here, with my thoughts.

_But I can't hide,  
I won't go._

I wish that I never had to sleep, and then I wouldn't have to put up with my nightmare world any longer. With that never ending dream, and that every frightening voice. As the nightmare became more frequent, I found that the train became more claustrophobic. The train felt like it was void of air often. It almost became a struggle to stand up in the packed space. I would wake up gasping for air, the blankets and sheets thrown off me. I could do nothing but rest there and regain my breath. I find myself now often, praying to all the gods, that I will not fall back to sleep. They never hear my pleas, they never grant me eternal conciseness.

_I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe._

When will this all end, will it ever end? It must, or I think it must. Everything must end sooner or later, ...doesn't it? Am I right, ...I am probably wrong. But then, I can't help but think. If this, my current state should cease, and then ... what will my new one be like? Will it be better, or worse? Am I sure that I will find a new state of mind and leave all these thoughts and nightmarish dreams behind. I am uncertain of my future.

When will I be ok? I'm not ok right now; I'm not. Until when, will I be like this?

_Until you're resting here with me._

The messages on the phone piled up. I never deleted them, or answered the phone at all. Many people had called for Ryou, but one person had been calling for me in the last few days. My Friend Malik; Yes I have friends thank you for asking. He had called me many times now. But, I didn't want to call him; I didn't want to leave this peaceful time that I had right now.

As I had said, I had been laying in this bed for a few days now. I hardly got up, even to eat or drink. It's been very hot these last few days, and the house had no A.C. So I just had the windows open, not like the house wasn't already hot anyways, so it didn't matter.

I think I might have been hallucinating, cause I swear that I saw Ryou walking down the hall. I ...I think I heard him humming. He always liked that one song. What was it again? I can't remember right now. It was by some American pop singer. I never really listened to any of that type of music; I didn't like any of it. I thought that most of the songs where to heart-ach or to happy.

The image of Ryou was now leaning against the wall, a light smile playing on his face, the hum still flowing quietly from his lips. I heard the phone ring in the background, but didn't move and inch, I didn't take my eyes of the angelic image of Ryou.

_I don't want to call my friends,  
They might wake me from this dream._

I couldn't move an inch, and never looked away. I remembered once waking up in the morning to Ryou humming the same song, while he cleaned up our room. I would lay there and listen to him, he had a beautiful voice. I remember telling him once, that he should have become a singer, not go to school to be a writer. He would just smile at me and mumble a stupid excuse.

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been._

The image of Ryou seemed to vanish slowly, and I think that I fell asleep. As I then walked in my dream world, I couldn't help but think. 'What if Ryou was here to sing my to sleep? Would my dreams be more pleasant?' ...I wasn't sure; maybe they would just be the same. I walked down the city streets and the same gust of wind picked up and I covered my face as always. The people pushed me around still the same way. I fell to the ground and tried to pick myself up. All the while I thought one thing.

'Until when, will this be over?'

_Until you're resting here with me._

EH: well that was chapter four. Hope you liked it and please review! -


	5. Stockholm Syndrome

Evil harRy: hey all, this is my fifth chapter! It's longer than my previous chapters! Woo hoo! Go me! Lol anyways, I would like to thank, DemonSurfer and hauntedweirdo, Rikona for the reviews! I love you guys! And I would like to thank Ashuire! hugsbecause, she helped me pick out the song for this chapter. Couldn't have done it without you!

Now on to the story! This chapter is done in Ryou's P.O.V, and a little in Bakura's Hope you all like and please review!

Note: When Ryou sings in this chapter, if it's in Italics, that means it's part of the song for this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh, or 'Stockholm syndrome' by Blink 182. or 'all messed up' by Sum 41.

Chapter five: Stockholm Syndrome

(Ryou's P.O.V)

_This is the first (thing I remember),  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)_

I awoke, just like every other morning. I awoke in the same small and cheap apartment that I had been renting for the last five mounts now.

The first thing that I would do every morning after awaking, was checking the locks and every inch of my cramped apartment, for any sign of him. For any sign that he had somehow found and entered my apartment. Of course, it was the same every morning. Everything was as I had left it the night before.

Soon after checking my every inch of my living space, I would return to my room and get dressed for the day. Today I pulled on a plain button up t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans.

I entered my bathroom, turning on the lights and standing in front of the mirror. I sighed running my hand through my messy, tangled hair. I picked up the brush and started fighting with the knots in my silver locks.

After a painful ten minuets, my dull, knotted hair became smooth and shiny. I then quickly washed my face with icy cold water to wake myself up more, after that I walked slowly into my kitchen.

It was a little messy, but I hadn't the time to clean it. Why may you ask? Well, when you are in a studio for about ten hours a day trying to make a CD worth selling, you kind of don't have the time or energy for house work. ((A.N: Do NOT! Think about Ryou's voice like his voice in the American version of yu gi oh. I hate that voice, I'm sorry, it's not the accent. His voice is just too high T.T))

I turned on my small coffee pot, while I looked through the various bills that were pilled on my counter.

One week overdue, two weeks over due, Final notice, those were a few among my unpaid bills. If my CD wasn't in stores with in the month, I wouldn't have a house to live un anymore. Ok, I had a house that I could go to but I would rather freeze on the streets of Tokyo than live in _that house. _

I sighed and set the bills back on the counter, yes, I had to finish the CD now. Only a few more days and it would be done.

I sat down on the counter, pulling a coffee mug from the cupboard and poured some of the bitter liquid into my cup drinking it deeply. The bitter taste never bothered me anymore. I didn't buy milk or sugar often. Since never being home, the milk always went sour when I would go to us it.

As soon as the single cup of coffee was finished, I was pulling on a pair of runners and was out the door to the studio.

It was almost ten o'clock by the time I made it to the studio. I was mad because I wanted to get there earlier, but that damned bus was late, again!

I Sighed as I entered the doors and walked through the small lobby, that girl at the front desk, Lora was her name, gave me a warm smile.

She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. When she smiled, everyone couldn't help but smile too. I smiled back at her as I left the lobby and entered the main studio.

The man who was in charge of producing my CD, Chris, was sitting listening to a demo of the almost finished version of the CD. He tapped his foot while flipping through the pages of a magazine, while the CD was being blasted out of a disk-men, into his ears through a tiny pair of head-phones.

I walked into the small room and sat down in the chair behind him, waiting for him to finish listening to the song. I almost burst out laughing when he started singing out loud to the current song that was on. No offence, but he has the worst voice ever. I mean he could break bullet proof glass with it.

"Another day wasted out of time. I can't get out of this, Altered state of mind." He sang, not knowing I sat three feet away. He continued for the last bit of the song and then it ended and he removed the head phones and went to stand, seeing me sitting beside him. "How long have you been sitter there?" he questioned.

I answered with a smart ass comment, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately, "Long enough to need to know never let you sing karaoke." I laughed as he grumbles and removed the CD from the disk-men.

"Anyways," he said changing the topic, "I've review the whole CD."

I smiled, "So how is it?" I asked, knowing that he most likely loved it by the way he was singing.

"It's good," I knew it. "but, "he continued, "Theirs is one song I want you to redo. It's just a little off I think." I sighed, frowning at him. Of course he would have to find something wrong. "What track is it?" I said looking over the list of songs for the CD.

I liked how they all turned out, they sounded pretty good to me. But, that was my opinion, of course I would like them. Duh! But it didn't matter if I so much as liked them; it only mattered if the public would like them. And Chris didn't need to tell me that, ...again, he had told me since the day I started recording. It was a sacrifice I had to, but was barley willing to make.

"The forth song." He said as I looked over the lyrics for it. "Sing it a little differently. It doesn't sound like it should." I sighed, I was working hard on that song; but no matter how I tried, it would never sound right.

"Sing it ...," Chris said, "darker."

"Darker?" I repeated. Most of the songs on the CD were already dark.

"Is there an echo in the room?" He said turning to me, "Just try it ok?"

"Fine." I said, getting up and walking into the recording both and sitting on the stool in front of the microphone. I nodded to Chris through the window, letting him know I was ready to start. The music started to play and I tapped my foot to the beat.

I knew the words off by heart, so I had no use for the lyrics sheet in front of me. I closed my eyes, my foot still keeping time.

When I sing, I don't think about singing, about hitting the right notes or getting the words right. I think about other stuff; it's weird. I don't have to concentrate on the music, I find my mind wonders a lot. Thinking of well, ... just anything.

"This is the first thing, ... (that I remember).

Now it's the last (thing on my mind)."

I wonder, ...if my CD will sell.... Will anyone buy it?

"_Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)._

_An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)._"

I can't stand this ....What if Bakura finds me? He hasn't yet...but ...maybe he will. I mean he could, he found me every other time. If this CD goes on sale, he probably will. Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's been almost five month!

"_Where do we go (life's temporary)._

_After we're gone (like new years resolutions)_"

Ok, think of something else. ... La la la . thoughts, ...how can they be so hard to think of? Ok this would suck: I get this record deal, I walk home and then I get hit by a bus.... Wow how do I think of such cheery things? Life seems short. Someone told me once, that life is not short; it's the longest damn thing you will ever do. Hmmm, that's true. But it seems like life is, especially mine right now, is going so fast.

After I die, ...what will happen? I know ...I'll be buried or cremated. Then what?

"_Why is this hard (do you recognize me).  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)._"

I wonder,... All this time that I've been away from everyone in Domino, have I changed? Well, I know I've changed on the inside and a little on the outside. I'm not a book nerd anymore, I hardly have time to pick up a book at all. My attitude has changed too, If you're a jerk to me, well I'm a jerk to you. I don't help anyone that much, unless I feel like it. There are many other things about me that have changed too.

Is it wrong, the way I've changed? Maybe, ...but I have to be strong now. No one is going to give me a helping hand. No one is going to just give me everything on a silver platter.

The song ended and I let out a sigh. I opened my chocolate eyes and looked though the window, to see another man standing in the room with Chris. I stood from the stool and left the recording booth, walking into the small room.

Chris was smiling like a kid at Christmas, and the other man seemed very happy too. "That was a fine performance there kid." The man said, holding out his hand to me. He was almost a head taller then me, with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes((it's not Kaiba )). He was dressed in a nice suit that looked very expensive. I took his hand and shook it; he had a hand-crunching grip, but I managed not to cringe.

"T-thank you... uhh sir." Was all I said back to him. I looked over to Chris for some explanation, on who was this person. And it seems that Chris is a mind reader today.

"This is Mr. Duncan, the owner of Tokyo tunes." ((A.N can anyone think of a better record label name?)) Chris said introducing us. I nodded, "I already know your name, Ryou." He said with a warm smile. "And, "he continued, "I think you will be very pleased to know that I would be glad to sign you to my label."

I think .....everything just paused. There was no sound or anything, it's like every thing was frozen in place. This was .....so great! The only way to describe it; it ...was happening, ..to me! I came to my senses a minuet later, I was so excited.

"Oh my god, ...t-thank you so much!" Was I could get from my mouth.

The papers would be sighed in two days, on Friday. I think I walked home with more energy than I've ever had in my life. And you know what else? I never did get hit by that bus.

I got to my apartment door, pulled out my keys and slipped it in the lock. I pushed open the door and turned on the hall light, closing the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and practically bounced into the kitchen. I set down the bag of food I had bought at the corner store on the way home. I smiled as I pulled out a two litter of pop, some ice cream and one bottle of beer I had bought myself.

This was the best night ever, nothing could ruin it I don't think.

I guess I was wrong.

(Bakura's P.O.V)

_I'm so lost, _

_I'm barely here._

Ever get that feeling that, you're not really, here? That you're really somewhere else, your body may be here ...but your mind isn't. It's like I'm gone astray in my dark dream world now. Now and then there are times when I am here, on Earth, in my messy room. And, if you can believe it, I still haven't left the house.

Do I sound crazy yet? I'm not sure, can crazy people tell if they are? I'm not really sure. I try and not think about it too much now.

Ahh, thinking. I find that I really don't do that ether. How may you ask? Well, my mind seems to just be a black nothingness now, from what it used to be.

I heard myself sigh out loud and closed, my now dull brown eyes. What was that? I heard the door open. I ... thought that it was locked? Is. ...someone breaking in? I laughed a little at that thought, they wouldn't find much to steal. They now were walking up the hall, to my room. I didn't bother to turn over on the bed to see who it was. Did they have a weapon? Where they going to kill me? I guess is what someone would be thinking right now, anyone but me.

"Bakura..." I heard a soft male voice flow to my ears across the room. He walked over and sat on the bed next to me, brushing my messy hair out of my face. I looked up at this beautiful boy. His perfectly tanned skin, dark lavender pools filled his eyes brought out by his platinum hair.

Malik.

It had been about three weeks since his last visit, he was so busy, I didn't want to be a burden him. But still he came as often as he could to see me. My best friend, though I forget why he even bothered to be my friend anymore.

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. What did I see in those stunning pools of lavender? Confusion, fear, weariness and sadness. "Bakura..." he said again softly.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, ..that I haven't been here in so long. I've been so busy with work and-"I cut him off, placing a finger over his lips to quiet him. He sighed silently and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't worry so much." I said running my hand gently over his cheek, "You'll get wrinkles if you're in this stressed state all the time." I joked and he laughed lightly and nuzzled his face against my hand lightly.

"But Baku," He said opening his eyes, "I can't help but worry about you. You're my best friend." I sighed, letting my hand drop from where it was touching his face. He took my hand in his, "Please, " he said in a pleading tone, "What's so wrong that you can't move from your room, your bed?" he asked.

_I wish I could explain myself,  
But words escape me._

What could I say to him? How would I be able to word these emotions for him to truly know what's going on inside of me? I ...wanted to tell him, but I didn't know how. How could anybody explain this to anyone else?

"Malik I ....." I stopped, ...no I don't know what to say. It's too late...for me to be saved form any of these feelings, emotions that consume me everyday, every moment.

_It's too late,  
To save me._

I laid there, unable to say words that would make sense to anyone but myself. He leaned down, embracing me. "I'm ..not the one that could help you ...am I?" He asked. I returned the embrace, Not bothering to answer the question. He knew, who could save me. He knew that I only wanted that person to save me.

_You're too late,  
You're too late_.

Ryou. Where are you? Why haven't you come back to me yet? It's been so long. Maybe it's been too long. I think it has. How would he feel, if he knew that her was too late. To late to save me from breaking down? ....Save me... I never thought that he would be able to save me. But, he could have saved. He can't now.

"Are you hungry Baku?" came Malik's muffled voice. "I brought over some food, I thought we could ...have dinner together." He said a little unsure of this. He looked up at me, I smiled for him and said that it would be nice. I told him I would get dressed, as I was only in a pair of boxer at the moment. He jumped up, and walked back to the kitchen to prepare our meal.

_You're cold with disappointment,  
While I'm drowning in the next room._

He was hurt, I could tell. He tried to mask that hurt with a happy smile. He didn't fool me. Was I fooling him, with my fake smiles? I'm not sure, I'm I hurting? I couldn't stand that thought, but, I wasn't trying to. He seems, disappointed about something. But ....what could it be? I'm so stupid.

I stood up, quickly getting dressed and pulling my messy hair into a lose pony tail. I walked silently down the hall to the kitchen. My house, didn't look as bad as before, Malik had helped my clean up the living and stuff a bit.

I was just about to round the corner to the kitchen when I heard Malik, he was crying. Why was he crying? Did he hurt himself? ....Or ...did I really hurt him?

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I had just finished watching the first movie I had rented that night. I pulled out the next tape and popped in into the VCR. I sat back on the couch and sipped my beer. I got comfy as the per views played, but sighed when my cell phone rang. I reached over the coffee table, picking it up and answering it. "Hello?" I said rather annoyed, I thought that I had turned it off.

"Ryou?" I heard Malik sniffle though the phone. "Oh sorry, heh. Are you ok?" I asked.

It took a moment for him to answer, "N-no. "he stuttered, You have to come back ....you have to see him." He said trying to control the volume of his voice. I sighed, "No, I'm noting to Malik. I've told you before."

"B-but!." He stammered, "I can't stand to see him like this Ryou. Please you must."

"No," I said sternly, "I must do what is right for me. And what is right is being here. Doing what I am doing." I heard him growl at me. "You're so selfish Ryou! How can you not think of him while he is like this."

Why wouldn't I act like this after what he did to me? I didn't care, because, he never cared.

_The last contagious victim of this plague between us._

"Malik, "I said back, "Why do you keep bothering me? I know we were friends, but ...not anymore. You keep siding with him. He's just using you to get to me. Just forget about him as I have done. Just walk out of there, I know you're at his house right now. I can tell." I was really just guessing.

"How can you sit there and I tell me this!" He raised his voice, but not too much.

"Malik, I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying too. But I think that he's just applying with you, as he plays with everyone else."

"No, he isn't. He's my friend and I care for him. You should care for him too! You are his hikari damn it!"

"I think this conversation is over Malik. Please stop calling me." I said, not caring if I was rude. "Oh, and try to forget about him." I hung up my cell phone and turned it off, so he couldn't call me again. My movie had just started and sat back again to watch it.

_I'm sick with apprehension,  
I'm crippled from exhaustion._

I hated that he had called, everything was fine today. Everything was going so well today, I thought that it wouldn't end. I was wrong. And now, I'm afraid. That he... he will come for me. Malik was one of the few people that I had told where I was. He wasn't really good friends with Bakura when I told him, but now I didn't know.

I ...feel so tired now, maybe I should go to sleep. I needed sleep. Maybe it would make me feel better. But could I sleep, I was to fearful to sleep now. He could come, Tokyo was only a few hours away from domino.

_And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me._

Evil harRy: yay that was chapter five! Hope you all enjoyed it, please review! Hee hee-.

Note for peoples who don't know: hikari – lighter half.


	6. Fighter

Evil harRy: hey all, what's up? Lol well hope, you all like this chapter. sniff it's the end! Omg ….well yes anyways. Sorry it took me so long. But I could not wrote anything at all! Like nothing! Just crap, crap, and more (you guessed it) more crap! Hope this isn't to crappy lol. I'm not sure.

Oh yes, sniffles why isn't anyone reading 'Ignored My Call'? glares at the readers. why? I swear it's just as good as this story! Seriously! Or at least review and tell me if I could make it better! ;;

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh, or 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilara.

Chapter 6: fighter

(Ryou's P.O.V)

I can't sleep. I'm so excited! I mean why wouldn't I be? Ok, maybe you don't know this. So I'll tell you.

Tomorrow, my first CD is being released to the pubic, after being played on the charts for about a week, did I mention they are already at the top of those charts?(I'm not full of myself, really!) And I am going to be on, Japan's weekly demand for a live interview and well ok, now you know.

'I can't stand this anymore!' I thought, standing up form my bed. My producer had moved from my crummy, piece of shit, apartment, to a nice fancy hotel. I walked over to the balcony, opening the door. Walking outside, taking in deep breaths of air. It was chilly and I felt myself shiver, but I didn't care.

It was very early, perhaps four or five am, I hadn't looked at the clock. I sat down on one of the pleasantly, soft seats, looking over the balcony railing out over the city. As I took in the view of the bright city, I wondered something.

Why? Why hadn't he come? I know, I sound like I want him to, but I don't. I'm telling the truth now. But I expected him to, just like all the other times.

This puzzled me somewhat, why was he letting me get away? My running away was always like a game of cat and mouse. I, the mouse, having always to run, to hide, lest the cat find me. I the mouse was out in the open now, in the spotlight, for all to see. Surely the cat could see the mouse. But why hasn't thecat pounced yet upon it's prey?

My eyes narrowed, the game is not over? No, it can't be. The cat would never let the mouse get away so easily. Maybe, …the cat is waiting. Yes, waiting for the opportune moment to strike the mouse down from and out of the light.

But the cat is not as sly or strong as he thinks himself. From the years he has tormented and wounded the mouse, the mouse has learned to fight back. Now the mouse will conquer the cat, show him what he has learned. Yes, it will be fitting to see the cat fall at the mercy of the mouse.

I laughed out loud and leaned back in my chair. Yes, everything was going to be ok. I shivered again, and decided to return to the warmth of my bed. I stood up and walked back inside, closing the door behind myself. When I was at my bed side again, I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore anyways.

I made my way to the bathroom, flicking on the lights and pulling off my boxers, and slipping into the shower. I turned on the water, a blast of icy cold water hit me.

"Ack!" I heard myself shiver as the cold water ran down my body; But it soon warmed up. When the water was the right temperature, I quickly washed myself and got out, wrapping a towel around myself.

When I had dried myself, and had dried my hair as much as I could with a towel, I walked back into my room. A glance at the clock on my bed side table, told me it was exactly 6:54 am. Just a couple more hours…

I dressed in a pair of black jeans, that where just a little baggy, but still had form. Pulling on a ash-grey t-shirt, I walked to the door of my room, pulling on a pair of black sneakers and a black jacket. Yes, my wardrobe is pretty plain, black white and grey make it, so what?

I opened the door and closed it behind myself, and walked across the hall, and knocked on the door. There was a mumble from the room, and I heard a thud.

You see one thing about being famous, it's not that safe to go out on my own, so Chris thought it necessary to hire a body guard or two for me. Lucky me, not like I can't defend myself, but hey, it can't hurt right?

The door opened, I large man standing in the door way, Jeff. He was my first body gaurd, and a pretty good guy too. "Oh, Ryou." He said, opening the door all the way.

"I heard a thud…you ok in there?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Ya," he answered, " I fell out of bed. Heh. Uhh is there something you want?"

"Do you feel like sushi for breakfast?" I asked and he grinned.

Sushi for breakfast you may ask? Sure why not? I know this place just a few blocks from my hotel. I love this place, my father took me here the first time I ever came to Tokyo.

I wonder what he's up too, my father. I bet he's kicking himself in the ass where ever the hell he is. I had made a note to my assistant, to not even pick up the phone when he called.

Anyways, where was I? Yes sushi, this place makes the best! And plus, it's open twenty-four hours. It was a nice quick walk there, I didn't like driving somewhere when I had perfectly good legs to get there with.

We entered the fair size sushi house, it wasn't the most expensive place in Tokyo, but it was nice. I heard the waitresses squeal as one of the walked over to us,

"W-welcome to the twenty four sushi h-house." She said stuttering. I smiled at her and could see her melt. Yes I can be smooth with the ladies, but I can get a guy's attention too. She waved her hand, for us to sit anywhere we like. I walked over to the bar, and sat down, Jeff sitting beside me.

We both ordered drinks and food. And sat back as the chef started making it. Jeff took a sip of his drink, looking around the quiet restaurant. We where the only ones here except for the chef and the three waitresses. I could see them out of the corner of my eye, sitting in a booth on the other side of the restaurant. They were giggling and all staring at me.

Mmmm, attention. I love it, from the right people of course.

Our food was set in front of us, it smelled really good. I thanked the chef, hey I'm not stuck up (honestly…most of the time..). I started eating and soon finished. Jeff also finished, and I pulled some money out of my pocket, setting it on the counter. I stood up when the same waitress came to take our plaits. I winked at her, knowing she would like the nice tip I had left her.

As we left the sushi house I couldn't help but lose the sly smile I had before. Things were gonna be so different from now on. Over the months that I had left home, I started feeling …empty. I mean what could be missing. I'm gonna have it all now, everything I wanted or needed.

But still ….why do I feel not quiet whole?

+

The music blasted out of the large speakers on the small stage around me and my band. I felt excited, but I was calm. The words came without effort(I'm so talented…. I'm not vein…). The audience cheered as I finished the second song. I made my way back to host sitting down on the couch beside her.

She asked her questions and I answered. All in all, I found it really boring and very predictable. Then the audience asked some questions, boring! But soon I started another song, It was my favourite one … the one I dedicated to Bakura.

Speaking of which, Idon't find it very surprising, to see the tomb robber sitting far back in the audience. I hadn't noticed him before, our link was still cut off, no wonder. But something didn't seem right. He just stared at me, with dead eyes almost.

"After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger"

Nothing, I feel nothing coming form him. And nothing is what he can do about all of this… I smirk as I sang on the final words slipping from my lips.

"But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME!"

+

There was a car waiting for me after the show. It took me back to my hotel. I was ready for some lunch and a nap. I had been up early this morning and all the getting ready and performing had worn me out a bit. Chris assured me I would get used to it.

I walked into my room closing the door behind me and stood there a moment, enjoying the silence. I slipped off my boots and jacket tossing them to the floor beside the door. Someone would pick those up later if I didn't. I pulled off my shirt as I walked across the my room, stopping at the desk to slip off my wrist bands and such.

Then I noticed it. The balcony door was open… it wasn't like that when I left, and no maids had been in here obviously, the place was still messy(not that messy really!). I slowly walked over to the door.

There he was … just standing there leaning against the railing. Arms folded over his chest, looking out over the view of Tokyo. His hair floated about in the wind, making it look more wild. But his eyes, they stood out the most about him at that moment. The dark chocolate brown orbs held sorrow.

Sorrow. I expected angry in them. Something was not right.

"Bakura?" I said, startling him slightly form his gazing. He slowly looked at me. I hated every moment he stared at me with eyes like that. I couldn't stand it… I've never seen them look that way.

"…The view is nice up here." He said quietly. Not like him at all. I nodded, wanting to know how he got up here in the first place but didn't bother (stupid question!). " in a few months.. you've made something of yourself Ryou… you're a star now… you have ..everything now I guess." He smiled sadly.

Again all I could do is nod. "Sorry …I didn't mean ..to come up here ..I couldn't help myself. Just …" he trailed off, his eyes wondering back to the city below.

I took a step forward onto the balcony. "Just what?" I asked sounding very annoyed, (I wasn't trying to make it sound that way…)

"Just wanted to see you one last time…. To say good-bye to my dear hikari…"

That was all? Just like that ….. He gave up I won? Not fight no battle. The cat leaves before the end!

He finally took his gaze once more from the city and took a few steps forward till there was barely a foot of space between us. "You where right Ryou …I can't stop you …. All I can do is say sorry .. and that I've changed… And that I see you have also." He closed the gap between us with one small light kiss. It hardly lasted two seconds, …how come I wish it had lasted longer?

Just like that he was gone. I was left alone…. I looked down to see the millennium ring in my hands.

But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

He said sorry. That he had changed and so had I.

I feel … empty almost. I hope this feeling ends soon.

But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I can't let this bring me down. Just remember he only got what was coming to him. How come I can't stand that thought? ….

Evil Harry: gasp that's it! that's what happens! Or is it? I'm thinking of doing a chapter to see how Bakura is afterwards and what he goes through a little. Maybe evil smile anyhow REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Evil harRy: Ok, this is kind of short. Just what happens to Bakura since pplz wanted to know. Enjoy and hope ya'll like. I didn't find a song to do with this chapter. But if anyone thinks they know one that would go good

Chapter 7:

(Bakura's P.O.V)

I smiled. Yes I Bakura, _the_ tomb robber, smiled.

Day before

The night air was warm and dry as it came in through the apartment window. I was currently staying with Malik in the extra room of his apartment. It had been a couple months since I moved in with Malik. I couldn't stand being in that house anymore.

Life wasn't so bad right now. I had Malik, we were there for each other. I still have those damned nightmares though ... I haven't told Malik of them.

I heard the door of the apartment open and I instantly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Malik had been getting on my case lately about my sleep habits. I heard him walk down the hall to the kitchen. The fridge door opened and closed a minuet later. I could hear him walk through the small living room, towards my room.

I kept my breathing slow and even. He walked in up to my bed and sat down on the floor beside it. I heard a small sniffle. Is Malik crying? … He is … Why?

I didn't move though, I didn't want him to know I was still awake or he would just get mad at me. I didn't like it when Malik was mad at me.

Small sobs started coming form Malik, but I stayed still. I heard him whisper something; I couldn't make out the words.

I felt soft lips brush against mine in a quick, sweet kiss and like that they were gone. Malik stood up and my eyes opened. I grabbed his wrist as he turned and he gasped. Violet eyes wide he turned to me. "B-bakura …" was all he could say as I stared up at him. Tears slowly started to flow from his eyes. I sat up, a hand still holding firmly. I pulled lightly on his wrist, making him sit down on the bed beside me. He instantly looked at the floor, as if it was very interesting all of a sudden.

"Malik, " I said softly, "Why …are you crying?" He didn't look away from the floor, and I sighed. I put my other hand lightly under his chin, making him look at me. His lavender eyes were wide with sorrow and fear.

I didn't like it when they looked like that.

"Please, …," I said and lightly wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Malik shook his head and looked back at the floor. "Don't be like that Malik." I whispered and pulled him into a hug. He snuggled up against me, nuzzling his noise against my neck.

I felt myself blush slightly. (Slightly!)

He had never done that before. Kind of felt nice.

The next morning I awoke, Malik snuggled up against me. He was still asleep, blond hair, messy and wildly spread over his face.

I smiled. Yes I Bakura, _the_ tomb robber, smiled.

Gently I brushed the hair from his face and sighed.

I think maybe, things are gonna get better from now on. I hope things keep gonna on how they are right now; then life… would be pretty damned good. Worth living. I feel whole now.

Everything is better now.

"I love you Baku," I heard Malik whisper.

I smiled again, "I love you too."

Evil Harry: that's it, that's all. Hope ya'll like lol. :P please review. I know this chapter was short, but you all got your happy ending, so don't complain too much okies? was actually gonna make the ending sad :P anyhows, REVIEW! Lol  ♥.

PS: writin' a new fic. real soon, to the song, "one week", barenaked ladies, sing that right? Anyhows, hopefully have a chapter up by next week. Heh;;


End file.
